Was It All Just A Dream?
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: For CudaChick7! Hope you R&R!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Becca. She belongs to CudaChick7!**_

_**I hope you enjoy my story and review!**_

* * *

><p>Becca and her best friend Lindsey were invited to Jo Taylor's party for the signing of the next season of <em><span>New Town High<span>_. She knew that Big Time Rush was gonna be there performing because Jo's boyfriend, Kendall, was the leader of the band and would do anything for his girlfriend.

She was only going in support of Jo and maybe to see her crush…James Diamond, the pretty face of BTR. She knew there was a very slim chance of James even acknowledging her, but she never planned to go there only to support Jo like she said.

Lindsey and her arrived at the party just fashionably late by 5 minutes. Becca was wearing an aqua green strapless party dress that detailed her curves pretty well and a pair of sparkly silver flats. She walked into a room full of loud music and already slightly drunk celebrities. She laughed as she watched Camille Roberts dance on a coffee table drunk and close to stripping.

She walked through the party, trying to find a bathroom in the big apartment. She finally found one in Jo's room. She just needed some place to hide out from the drunken guys hitting on her. She walked into the room, not surprised by the achievements of Jo's career plastered across the walls. Jo has always been a little _too_ proud of her acting career.

"Jo has always been a little too proud of her acting career, hasn't she?" she heard a voice from behind her say, reading her thoughts oh so clearly. She knew that voice very well. It was the voice of…

"James Diamond, never thought of you to be the guy who stalks girls into rooms." Becca says as she turns to face James. Her breathing hitched as she saw the flattering blazer and white V-neck, his gray skinny jeans and checkered black and white VANS.

"Like what you see? But, FYI, I was in the bathroom getting ready for my performance on stage in the next 10 minutes." James says with a smirk gliding across his perfect features.

"Haha, yeah, in your dreams that I would have a crush on you and, FYI, I was just kidding, but you wanna take it personally? Go ahead." Becca said, trying to stop the already red blush from spreading on her cheeks.

"Haha, if you didn't know this, but I know you do, you're very cute when you blush." James told her, lightly putting his hand into her smaller one.

"I didn't know that but thank you for it." she said smiling down at their hands intertwined.

"Hey, can I do something?" he asked, wanting to kiss her so badly.

"Ummm…sure." she said, slightly confused. Until she saw him slowly move his lips towards hers. They could smell each other's breath, so close to contact until…

"Hey James, we gotta per-" Carlos said, walking in on their almost kiss. James and Becca pulled away, and he looked at Carlos with a glare.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, but I'm coming." He said as he removed his hand from hers and separated.

"Yeah, sure and it's not my fault." Carlos said walking back out the room.

Becca laughed at Carlos' response and looked up at James' hazel eyes and smiled smally.

"I guess that means you can come watch us perform." He said laughing a bit.

"I would love to." She said pulling James towards the door.

They made it down the stairs to the loudest party of the century. People were drinking to no end and be all sloshed against each other. James made it up to the stage were the rest of BTR was.

"Hey, people! We're BTR and tonight we're gonna perform one of hits 'Elevate'! We hope you enjoy it!" Logan spoke into the mic and got ready to sing.

'_**Elevate a little higher**__**  
><strong>__**Let's throw a party in the sky**__**  
><strong>__**And celebrate**__**  
><strong>__**Elevate until we fly yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Move, move your feet**__**  
><strong>__**Until you levitate**__**  
><strong>__**Come on let's elevate**___

___**Forget about your day**__**  
><strong>__**Under the milky way**__**  
><strong>__**I know a place where we can go**___

___**No need to be afraid**__**  
><strong>__**Come on, I'll demonstrate**__**  
><strong>__**Take you to outer space**__**  
><strong>__**Here we go, here we go**___

___**Oh oh oh**__**  
><strong>__**If you want a party**__**  
><strong>__**Oh oh oh**__**  
><strong>__**And I know you're down**__**  
><strong>__**Oh oh oh**__**  
><strong>__**If you want a party**__**  
><strong>__**If you want a party**___

___**Elevate a little higher**__**  
><strong>__**Let's throw a party in the sky**__**  
><strong>__**And celebrate**__**  
><strong>__**Elevate until we fly yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Move, move your feet**__**  
><strong>__**Until you levitate**__**  
><strong>__**Come on let's elevate**___

___**Elevate**__**  
><strong>__**Elevate**___

___**We're floating in the air**__**  
><strong>__**Look at the view from here**__**  
><strong>__**Show you what world you've never seen before**___

___**We're dancing in the stars**__**  
><strong>__**No matter where we are**__**  
><strong>__**Jupiter Boulevard**__**  
><strong>__**Here we go, here we go**___

___**(Whoa Oh, Whoa oh)**__**  
><strong>__**If you want a party**__**  
><strong>__**(Whoa oh, Whoa Oh)**__**  
><strong>__**And I know you're down**__**  
><strong>__**(Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh)**__**  
><strong>__**If you want a party**__**  
><strong>__**You want a party**___

___**Elevate a little higher**__**  
><strong>__**Let's throw a party in the sky**__**  
><strong>__**And celebrate**__**  
><strong>__**Elevate until we fly yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Move, move your feet**__**  
><strong>__**Until you levitate**__**  
><strong>__**Come on let's elevate**___

___**Elevate**__**  
><strong>__**Elevate**___

___**Don't even hesitate**__**  
><strong>__**Just let it escalate**__**  
><strong>__**I want to see you go up**__**  
><strong>__**Break through the ceiling**__**  
><strong>__**Now it's time to hit the clouds**__**  
><strong>__**And now we ain't coming down**___

___**Whoa whoa**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa whoa**__**  
><strong>__**(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa whoa**__**  
><strong>__**(Oh oh oh)**__**  
><strong>__**Whoa whoa**___

___**Elevate a little higher**__**  
><strong>__**Let's throw a party in the sky**__**  
><strong>__**And celebrate**__**  
><strong>__**Elevate until we fly yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Move, move you're feet**__**  
><strong>__**Until you levitate**__**  
><strong>__**Come on let's elevate**___

___**Elevate**__**  
><strong>__**Elevate**___

___**We're on another level tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Let's, let's, let's celebrate**___

___**Elevate**__**'**_

The crowd clapped and Becca smiled directly at James and gave him thumbs up. James steeped down from the stage and walked to her.

"Hey, that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing!" she said sarcastically.

"You're being funny, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I kinda was. So, where were we before this?" she asked, wanting that kiss badly now too.

"We were about here…" James said pulling her closer. Their lips were almost touching when…

_**BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!**_

Becca woke up to her messy hair and unidentifiable shirt. She looked around and knew something was off.

'_**This isn't my room! I didn't drink and I'm hoping last night wasn't a dream…'**_ she thought as she sat up in the bed.

"Hey, are you alright? You looked a bit confused." A familiar voice asked.

'_**It can't be…his bed I'm in right? It must be a dream!' **_she thought as she saw…James Diamond! Her jaw dropped and she stared at shirtless James Diamond.

"Becca, are you ok? You look surprised to see me after last night." He said walking over to her and feeling her head for a temperature.

"I'm uhh…fine. Did you say we spent last night together? At Jo Taylor's party?" she asked, finding her voice all over again.

"Yeah we did, and oh! Forgot to give this to you." He said as he leaned in to kiss her with no interruptions.

Becca pulled him closer so the kiss could last just a bit longer. When they finally both needed breath, they pulled apart and touched their foreheads together. They smiled at each other and Becca was the first to speak.

"I've been waiting all night and day for that, you know?" she told him, which made him laugh.

"I've been waiting too." He said, pulling her down back to the bed and cuddling her closer.

"Hey, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked getting comfortable with their present placement.

"I would love to be your girlfriend!" she said leaning up to give him another kiss.

"That's never gonna get old." He says as he stares in her blue eyes.

"It really won't" she says as she snuggles back up to him.

'_**It wasn't just a dream…happy for that one.'**_ she thinks as James wraps his arms around her and kisses her head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sooo...did you like it? I'm finally done with all this writing. It only took me two days, but my fingers cramping. Well,<span> ENOUGH WHINING<span>!_**

**_I hope you press the little review button!_**

**_~~~MissH2O~~~_**


End file.
